Cartoon Classics: The Interactive Adventure
Cartoon Classics: The Interactive Adventure 'is an interactive story and visual novel game released by GoAnimate user fred10359. The story is that the four main protagonists, Matt, Ann, Stephen and Joyce, are on a journey to save the USA from their arch-nemesis, Takashi. To make the story continue, viewers will have to pick one of two possible outcomes that will decide the fate of the kids. One outcome will continue the story, while the other will abruptly end the story with a Game Over. The game is set around five stories, four for the characters, and one with them all together for a final confrontation. For consistancy, play all the character stories in any order you want, then play the Final Showdown. The Characters '''Matt '- Matt is the leader of his gang of rascals. His best friends is Stephen and Joyce. He also has a crush on Ann. He and Takashi are sworn enemies, and they always begin a brawl whenever they come across each other. Matt's story in the game is about him avoiding the local gangster, Jay, who is one of Takashi's henchmen. 'Ann '- Ann is part of the group of heroes that Matt has organized. She and Joyce are BFFs, and she even has a crush on Matt. Ann is sometimes the source of Takashi's kidnapping, but luckily, her friends are there to save her. Her story in the game is about her finding a way to get money for transportation while avoiding Tom, another one of Takashi's henchmen, who plans to kidnap her. 'Stephen '- Stephen is Matt's best friend and first mate of his crew. He can be brave and is very intelligent, but thanks to his liking to Joyce, he's a little shy. Stephen's story consists of him entering a quiz tournament for a chance of winning a trip to the White House, where Takashi resides. 'Joyce '- Joyce is the last member of Matt's team. At first, you may think that she doesn't care about anything in the world, but when you do get to know her good side, she can be a great friend. However, she has a bad side, and she isn't afraid to use it. In her story, Joyce will have to track down a rouge gorilla that escaped from a local pet store, which eventually leads her to the lair of Dr. Nefarious. 'Takashi '- Takashi is the number 1 enemy of Matt's team. He's had various plans to rule the world, but Matt and his friends are always one step ahead of him and stop him just in time. He and the team go face to face in the fifth and final story of the game, while the team have a rematch with their foes. Trivia: *This project was User fred10359's last upload before his free membership was expired, unabling him to make any videos. *There was going to be a show based on the game, and was referenced at the end of the game, and there was going to be a sequel game, but because of fred10359's membership expiring, it was scrapped. Songs Used '''Character Select - Mario Hoops 3 on 3 Character Select © Nintendo Character Game Over - Super Smash Bros. Melee Game Over © Nintendo Character's Victory - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mario Victory Fanfare © Nintendo The Final Showdown - Octodad: Dadliest Catch Final Boss Part 2 © Young Horses The Final Showdown Game Over - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Game Over © Nintendo 'The Final Showdown Victory '- Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic Victory Fanfare © Sega, Nintendo Category:Games Category:Interactive Story Games Category:Visual Novels